


Falling for a Wallflower

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Brienne hated going to balls and tried to hide in the corner, but Jaime made a promise to keep her company and dance at least once with her.





	Falling for a Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashwritesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesstuff/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift for my beautiful bestie @ashwritesstuff/thenerdyblogger. She requested a Jaime and Brienne Regency romance, so I gave it a whirl. 
> 
> Many thanks to Laura1013 for giving this quick edit tonight. You are the best.

Brienne pushed herself as far back into the corner of the room. Oh how she wished her father did not make her attend these anymore. It was a pointless effort, as she had been out in society for several years and her prospects of finding a husband had not improved. 

There had certainly been a few fortune hunters in the beginning, but Brienne had made quite the reputation for herself by rejecting many of them.

“Women like her cannot afford to be choosy,” the gossiping mothers whispered behind her back.

And then there was the scandalous act she had committed by challenging one forward gentleman to a duel of swords.

“What’s she playing at? Women do not wield swords! She will never find a husband!” The society matrons scorned her at every turn.

Brienne was fine with never having a husband, because her father had through some legal maneuvering ensured Evenfall Hall would go to her upon his death and not some distant male relative. But Selwyn Tarth wanted grandchildren, and it broke Brienne’s heart that she would never be able to provide them for him.

She had dreamed once of falling in love and getting married, even let herself get swept into the moment while dancing with Renly Baratheon. But that life was not for her. At least she was generally left alone at these things now, everyone deeming her insignificant to their matchmaking schemes of the debutante season.

Her only friend in society was Tyrion Lannister, some would call them best friends, even though it may not always be proper for a lady to be as friendly with a gentleman. But the two of them were society outcasts, and they stuck together. Brienne was a frequent guest at the Lannister household, specifically their library.

She and Tyrion could talk for hours about books. His older sister Cersei would pop in from time to time with a scornful comment about how they were freakish in nature, but the two of them just laughed it off together. Tyrion’s brother Jaime would also be a frequent visitor to the library, teasing them good naturedly, unlike Cersei.

Jaime had just returned from time overseas. Their father, the great Tywin Lannister, did not approve of his eldest son and heir gallivanting across the globe, but Jaime seemed to have a wanderlust that could not be sated.

Brienne hoped he was home for good this time, because Tyrion missed him terribly when he was gone. And truth be told, she did too. While the Lannister heir was arrogant and obnoxious at times, he was one of the few people that treated Brienne like an actual person, a rarity in the upper dredges of society. Joanna Lannister even made him dance with Brienne at these sort of things to be polite, and he didn’t complain too much, unlike the other gentleman. He even commented once that her footwork would be better on a sparring field. Brienne knew that Jaime did not realize it, but that meant more to her than anything. She had trained with swords as a child but had to sneak out of her room at night to use them now that she was older.

No, as an adult debutante she was forced to sit and drink tea and come to these ridiculous balls. That’s why she valued her friendship with Tyrion so much, at least he gave her something to look forward to by visiting the library and someone to talk to during these events.

Which is why she was hiding in the corner tonight – Tyrion was home sick so she was left alone in this torturous environment.

Brienne’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Jaime walk into the ballroom. He looked so handsome in his formalwear. She looked down at the pink monstrosity his father’s latest wife shoved her into. She and Jaime did not come anywhere near to matching. He was so…Jaime and she was just so  _ very  _ Brienne. She would never let anyone know how handsome she thought the eldest Lannister was, because those types of thoughts were silly for one such as her. Still, she could beat him in an arm wrestling match, as they discovered in library last week and that was something, Brienne thought. 

Jaime of course,  had demanded a rematch and defeated her, but her one victory was a memory should would treasure for a long time.

Brienne almost groaned when she saw Hyle Hunt headed her way. He was the one gentleman, a fourth son in a noble family, who did not seem to give up on pursuing her for marriage. Brienne knew that she was his one shot at getting land of his own. But the man had been involved in a jest against Brienne when she was younger, and she was loathe to forgive him and found his flirtations disingenuous.

She snuck out of the ballroom and onto the veranda, hoping that Hunt had not noticed her. It’s not like anyone ever noticed her much, so maybe she could have some peace and quiet out here.

**

Jaime lost sight of Brienne. He had made his mother and brother a promise that he would not only dance with her but keep her company all night. Not that he minded. Brienne was the only one of these debutantes that was the least bit entertaining. He loved teasing her and making her blush. Plus, he knew she wanted a rematch in their arm wrestle.

Arm wrestling. Jaime thought about that fateful day in the library last week when he had stopped looking at Tyrion’s best friend as a little sister-type or a wallflower. It was the first day he had really  _ noticed  _ Brienne. And since then, he couldn’t stop noticing her.

He noticed that her tall figure was actually very eye-catching.

He noticed that she was easily the smartest lady he interacted with.

He noticed that she watched fencing with a longing that was probably not appropriate for a lady.

He noticed that she was strong.

He noticed that she had the most astonishing blue eyes.

And most of all, he noticed that she tended to hide herself from the world and blended into the background, which was quite an accomplishment given her height. Mostly it was because people just ignored her, an idea that was hard to fathom if Jaime himself had not done it for years.

How he had gone so long without paying much attention to his brother’s best friend was beyond him. Upon entering the ballroom, about five society matrons had practically shoved their daughters at them. But he ignored them, dodging them the best he could to make his way to where he had seen her earlier wearing a pink dress that did nothing for her figure.

He wondered what she would look like in trousers. Those long legs of hers would leave nothing to the imagination. Jaime pushed the thought from his mind, lest he embarrass himself by filling out the front of his own pants in such a public place.

From across the room, he could see Brienne’s eyes widen and panic. He followed her eyes and saw the source of her anxiety – Hyle Hunt. Jaime ground his teeth at the thought of the man. He had been relentless in his pursuit of Brienne, or really the pursuit of her inheritance. Jaime wanted to put his fist in the man’s face for some of the comments he and others had said about Brienne at the gentleman’s club. The thought of her marrying the toad disgusted him. Thankfully, she seemed to have the sense to not take him up on his offers of marriage. Well, sense to him. All the society mother’s thought she was crazy.

Jaime watched as Brienne inched her way toward the veranda doors. Hunt thankfully was distracted by another mother and daughter vying for his attention. The daughter was firmly on the old maid shelf, but maybe her fortune would entice Hunt to leave Brienne alone.

Should he follow Brienne outside? If someone saw them alone unchaperoned, it would ruin her reputation. Not that Brienne gave any indication that she cared much about reputation, but he wanted to do his best to keep it intact.

Still, he had promised Tyrion he would keep her company, so he could not break his vow. His mind made up, Jaime crossed the room, avoiding as many society matrons as he could to get to the veranda doors.

**

Outside, Brienne stepped off the veranda and into the gardens. Maybe she could find a nice quiet spot to hide until the ball started to wind down. She avoided the most common nooks and corners of the gardens, as amorous couples often stole themselves there to avoid their chaperones and sneak in some affection. That was the last thing she needed to see.

Toward the back of the garden, she found a nice bench where she could sit and wait it out. She tilted her head back and stared up at the night sky. She wondered if the sky looked similar in all the places that Jaime had traveled.

She must have voiced her words out loud because a voice answered “no, it’s not the same. The stars are in different places…makes you homesick.” Brienne sat up to see Jaime Lannister standing there in the moonlight, his green eyes practically sparkling.

“Lord Jaime! What are you doing out here?”

Jaime chuckled. “Really Brienne? After all the time you’ve spent in our home, I’m still Lord Jaime? You don’t hear me calling you Lady Brienne, do you?”

Brienne scowled. “I’m no lady.”

Jaime grinned at her words. “You mean you wish you were no lady. Shall I call you wench instead of lady?”

Brienne rolled her eyes at that. “You didn’t answer my question – what are you doing out here?”

Jaime sat down next to her on the bench, which was barely large enough to fit both of them. Brienne’s heartbeat raced as the sides of their bodies touched.

“I made a promise and I intend to keep it,” Jaime said.

Brienne raised an eyebrow, questioning his words, before figuring it out. “Tyrion.”

Jaime nodded. “Tyrion indeed. He didn’t want you alone with that pack of wolves in there. Literally. I saw the Starks here.”

Brienne smiled. “That family isn’t so bad. Your families just have too much history.”

“Still, I promised my brother I wouldn’t leave you alone. And yet I find you out here…alone. I saw Hyle Hunt heading your way,” Jaime told her.

Brienne sighed heavily. “I wish he would just take the hint and leave me alone. Surely there are other wealthy young ladies he can try to marry?”

Jaime thought about it for a moment. “I’m sure there are, some were trying to catch his eye after you made your grand escape. You know, there is one way you could get Hyle Hunt and all the other fortune hunters off you back – you could get married.”

Brienne felt tears prick her eyes. Jaime always teased her, but he usually didn’t get so personal. “Do not mock me, Lord Jaime.”

Jaime looked surprised. “I’m speaking the truth.”

Brienne frowned. “No one wants to marry me, no one I want to marry anyway.”

Jaime leaned forward to look her directly in her eyes. Brienne’s breath caught in her throat. “Really, Brienne, you can think of no one?”

She didn’t know how to respond to that. Was he implying? No…Jaime Lannister would never want to marry her. He broke the spell of the moment by standing up quickly and reaching for her hand.

“Dance with me,” Jaime said softly.

“Out here? But we can barely hear the music,” Brienne protested.

“I can hear it. Come, Brienne. Don’t make me break my other promise, to my mother, that I would dance with you at least once tonight,” he urged.

Brienne’s spirits fell. Jaime was only dancing with her and keeping her company because of the promises he made.

“No one will know if you’ve danced with me or not. If your mother asks, I will tell her you did,” Brienne gave him an out.

Jaime frowned at her words. “Are you saying I should not be a man of my word, Brienne. Besides, I would dance with you whether I made that promise or not. You are the only tolerable person here.”

Could it be? Jaime was with her because he wanted to be? He had never shown such interest before.

“Dance with me, Brienne,” he asked again, his voice barely above a whisper. She hesitantly took his hand and stood up. Heat flushed through her as he laid his hand in the small of her back and they began to waltz. The waltz was a new dance and considered scandalous by some, because couples had to stand so close together.

They danced step by step in the moonlight to the faint strains of music coming from the ballroom.

**

Jaime could not believe how his night had improved so much – going from dodging matchmaking mammas to a romantic waltz under the night sky with Brienne. In this light, she could almost be a beauty, and her eyes captivated him whenever she took shy glimpses at him while they danced. For being opposed to her ladyship status, Brienne danced very well. If she ever consented to marry him, Jaime made himself a vow that he would put a sword and spar with her at their country estate. Such footwork and strength would be a sight to behold.

 She had not taken his hints about marriage earlier, seriously, though. He had to find a way to broach the subject again.

“Brienne? You didn’t answer my question earlier. Can’t you think of anyone to marry?”

Brienne frowned up at him. “I asked you not to mock me.”

Jaime stopped spinning her around. “I’m not mocking you, Brienne. I’m trying to ask if you might consider me as an option.”

Brienne stepped back out of his arms and he immediately felt the loss. “Lord Jaime, don’t be ridiculous.”

He frowned at her. Was the idea really so absurd? “What about it is ridiculous, exactly. You like me well enough and I lo…like you. We both need to wed to get our respective parents off our backs. Not to mention all the matchmaking schemers out there,” he explained.

Brienne nodded. “So, it would be a marriage of convenience. Or rather inconvenience for you. Suppose you find someone you would like to marry someday, and you will be already wed to me? It would be inconvenient for both of us, for I never planned to marry and be a lady. Can you imagine me as the lady of Casterly Rock?”

Jaime through his fingers through his mane in frustration. Damn, she was s stubborn woman sometimes. “It would not be a marriage of inconvenience, wench. I’m trying to tell you that I WANT to marry you. You are smart, strong, funny and have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. You are the only person who I would consider worthy of being the Lady of Casterly Rock out of all this lot.”

And with those words he leaned forward and kissed her, passionately. Jaime knew he shocked her with his actions, because her whole body froze when their lips met. He was starting to think he had been too forward with her when Brienne suddenly melted against him and leaned into the kiss.

When they pulled back she looked at him with wide eyes. “You. You WANT to marry me?”

Jaime grinned and nodded. “Absolutely, wench.”

Brienne scowled at him, clearly over her surprise. “Will you please stop calling me that?”

Jaime shrugged. “I’m just keeping with your wishes to not be called a lady.”

Brienne sat down on the bench in frustration. “You are simply maddening sometimes, did you know that?”

Jaime sat down next to her. “If you promise to wed me, I promise to drive you mad for the rest of our days.”

Brienne grinned at his words. “You are not exactly promoting your cause very well, are you, Lord Jaime?”

He couldn’t believe how his hands shook as he reached out and grabbed hers. Jaime could tell she had feelings for him as well, because her pulse was quickening in her wrist. “How about we make a wager? Rematch in the arm wrestle – right here and now. If I win – you let me come to call on you tomorrow. If you win, I will never broach the subject again.”

Jaime held his breath as Brienne studied him, he assumed to determine if he was jesting.

“Alright, you have a deal,” she said.

They got down on their knees (it took Brienne a bit longer do so in her dress, and she would not let Jaime help her, stubborn wench), and placed their elbows on the bench. When they grasped hands, he tried not to think about how good hers felt in his. Jaime needed to focus so he would win this wager. Brienne’s breath quickened, and he did not know if it was from their contact or from the excitement of the competition.

They began their match, and once again Jaime was taken aback at how strong Brienne was.

“Really, wench, you are fighting so hard. Am I that repulsive to you? You do not want to see my face on your doorstep?”

Brienne ignored him and focused all her energy on winning their duel. Jaime knew he needed to step up his efforts.

“Your hand feels nice in mine wench. And don’t you want to kiss again?”

Jaime knew he had her when she started to blush at his words, and her grip started to falter. But suddenly, her eyes narrowed, and she leaned forward over their clasped hands and kissed him. He was so surprised and distracted that Brienne was able to slam his hand down on the bench.

“You do not play fair, wench,” Jaime growled at her, and she smiled widely. She looked so pleased with herself in her victory that he couldn’t resist leaning forward and kissing her again. They were lost in the moment when they heard a gasp.

They looked up and saw Tywin and Joanna Lannister, Selwyn Tarth and society matriarch Olenna Tyrell all looking at them in surprise.

Jaime turned to Brienne to see she was blushing from head to toe, and her hair was a little mussed from their exertions. She looked thoroughly ruined by society’s standards.

She looked beautiful to him.

“What is going on here?” Selwyn Tarth demanded. “Lord Tywin, I hope you plan to rectify this situation and your son will do the right thing by my daughter.”

Joanna just smiled at him as if she knew this would happen all along. Jaime wondered what would give his mother that idea.

“This is curious indeed. Especially, Joanna, when your youngest son who was supposedly ill suddenly arrives and suggests we all go in search for these two together. It was almost as if he suspected we would find them in such a scandalous position,” Lady Tyrell said.

“Curious indeed,” Joanna Lannister said.

Tyrion. Had he known how Jaime felt about Brienne? Had he missed the first part of the evening to force them to spend time together. His brother was a clever one, which is why he never challenged him to chess.

Jaime glanced over at his father, who seemed very pleased at the evening’s turn of events. “Do not worry, Lord Selwyn. We will post the banns tomorrow and they will be married as soon as possible.”

Brienne looked like she was in shock over this whole situation, so Jaime knew he had to speak up.

“No,” he said. “We will not be posting any bans tomorrow.”

Olenna Tyrell make a tsk-ing noise and his father glared at him. “Jaime, be reasonable. You have compromised this lady and you will do the honorable thing.”

Jaime gave a grim smile. He wanted nothing more than to marry Brienne, but he was a man of his word.

“I am doing the honorable thing. I made a wager with Brienne and she won it, which means she never has to see my sorry face again,” Jaime said sadly.

Everyone looked at Brienne, who’s eyes widened at his words.

“Nonsense, of course the girl wants to marry you. She would be foolish not to,” Tywin demanded. Jaime could have cursed his father when Brienne’s stubborn chin went into the air. The last thing he needed right now was people telling Brienne she HAD to marry him. That was the fastest way to send her in the opposite direction.

Everyone continued to stare at Brienne, as if willing her to speak, but she did not respond. Jaime cleared his throat.

“Perhaps you could give Lady Brienne and me a moment alone. We will just walk ahead so we can talk, but within your sight, of course,” Jaime said.

Lady Tyrell huffed. “See that you do. We don’t need any more scandalous behavior. Especially if she doesn’t intend to marry him.”

Jaime grabbed Brienne’s hand (earning him another huff from Lady Tyrell, damn her), and pulled her ahead of the group.

“You don’t have to worry, Brienne. I will keep my word. No one will force you to marry me,” Jaime started. Still, Brienne was silent.

“Brienne, please say something. Curse me or kiss me or yell at me, but please let me know what you are contemplating in that brain of yours,” Jaime said, almost at a shout.

Brienne smiled at him, and his heart filled with hope. “You know, Lord Jaime, I did not play fair when I kissed you while we were in our match. I think you should demand a rematch,” she said.

Jaime grinned. “Oh really? Will you grant me a rematch, perhaps, if I come to call at your house tomorrow?”

Brienne blushed and nodded. “And we probably should battle every day, just to be sure the clear winner can be determined.”

Jaime nodded, his tone changing to serious. “Every day for the next fifty years, just to be fair. And wench, I will have satisfaction.”

Brienne seemed to shudder at his words, and Jaime was glad that she had perceived the double meaning in his words.

The couple turned to tell the hovering parents their news.

**

The next morning, Brienne paced her drawing room waiting for Jaime to arrive. When she woke up, she had thought that what happened the night before had been a dream. But flowers had arrived with a note from Jaime saying he would come to call at 10 a.m. Then she worried about just about everything she had done or said the night before. Had she been to forward in kissing him during the arm wrestling match? It was unlike her, but it felt like the right thing to do at the time.

Another note arrived from Tyrion, who was taking all the credit for their match. “We will be brother and sister in reality now,” the note had said.

Brienne ate her breakfast so fast, she could scarce remember what was on her plate. She dressed for the day quickly, opting for a plain blue gown that Tyrion once said favored her because it matched her eyes. She hoped Jaime would feel the same way.

Brienne entered the drawing room far too early, but excitement at seeing Jaime again seemed to cause her to lose common sense. She tried reading a book, but she just couldn’t concentrate.

“Whoever thought I would get this excited about a man?” she said to the settee. “And now I’m talking to the furniture.”

Thankfully, she wasn’t completely mad because the settee did not reply. She heard the bell ring and anxiously awaited for Jaime to be announced as her visitor.

Brienne was surprised to see not one, but two gentlemen arrive in her parlor. Jaime was there with a strange smile on his face. Trailing not far behind him was Hyle Hunt, carrying a sad looking bouquet of flowers.

“Brienne, it is lovely to see you again. Lord Hyle does not believe that you have been thoroughly compromised and must marry me,” Jaime said, rolling his eyes toward the man in question.

“Lady Brienne, I assured Lord Lannister that such jests were not in good taste. I know you’ve been through such things before,” Hunt said.

Brienne frowned at his words. Of course, Hyle Hunt would believe that someone like Jaime Lannister would not be interested in someone like her. Especially since he had been involved in such a jest when they were younger. Well, she would show him.

“Jaime,” she said softly, trying to make her voice as sensual as possible. She did not have experience in flirting, unfortunately. Jaime’s eyes widened at her words, however, because she had purposefully not referred to him with the “Lord” in front of his name so Hunt would realize how informal they were with each other.  Brienne walked over to him and kissed him full on the lips.

Lord Hyle just stared at them in surprise.

“My love, you look lovely in that blue dress. Astonishing eyes, as I mentioned last night,” Jaime said.

Brienne’s heart thudded in her chest. Jaime had called her his love. Was he just playing it up for Hyle? The other gentleman was at a loss for words.

“Thank you for the lovely flowers, Lord Hyle. I would appreciate if you would allow me some time with my betrothed this morning,” Brienne said, grabbing the bouquet from his hand. Then she gave the gesture and the Tarth family butler unceremoniously escorted Hunt from the building.

Jaime laughed. “Poor, Hyle. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.”

Brienne was surprised when a smiling Jaime pulled her in for a hug. “You better kiss me again, wench. I’m quite traumatized to see another man vying for your affection. I may need lots of reassurances in the future.”

Brienne scowled at him. “I see you are already keeping your promise to always be maddening.”

Jaime nodded and crossed the room to a small table next to the settee.

“Indeed, and now it is time for you to keep your promise of a rematch,” Jaime said, placing his arm on the table and waving his hand expectantly.

Brienne rushed over to grip his hand in hers.

“I was not jesting, that dress does go well with your sapphire eyes,” Jaime said. “Although once we are wed, I plan on seeing how you look in trousers. Perhaps we can even spar.”

Brienne dropped his hand and leaned forward excitedly.

“Really, Jaime? Truly?”

Jaime nodded. “And I love that you called me Jaime, rather than Lord Jaime. Finally, some progress.”

Brienne blushed at his words. Should she bring up…”and you called me your love?” The words came out before she could stop them.

Before he could answer, she gripped his hand again and started their arm wrestling match.

“Brienne,” Jaime said through gritted teeth as he pulled on her arm, clearly giving it his all this round. “Can we stop for a moment?”

“No! You just want to trick me so you can win!”

“I give you my word as a gentleman,” Jaime begged. Finally, she nodded and let go of his hand.

“Now, before we continue our rematch we have to talk about two things. First, I called you my love because you are my love. You have been a constant annoyance in my life for years,” Jaime said, causing Brienne to frown. “But when we had our first arm wrestling match I started paying attention to what was right in front of my face. You are my match, Brienne Tarth, in every way possible. And I’m sorry it took me so long to see it.”

Tears formed in Brienne’s eyes at Jaime’s words. “I love you too, Jaime. I have for so long.”

Jaime leaned forward and captured her lips. Brienne thought she could very much get used to such sweet kisses. She pulled back and gave him a puzzled expression. “What was the second thing you needed to talk about before we have our rematch.”

Jaime’s eyes twinkled as he asked “what are we wagering for this time?”

Brienne thought about it for a minute. “If I win, you have to take me on adventure to one of the places you have traveled to in the past for our honeymoon.”

Jaime nodded. “I would love to share that with you. And if I win…you have to burn that pink dress.”

“With pleasure,” Brienne said with a laugh, and they began their match.

Outside the room, Selwyn Tarth smiled at the sounds of giggles coming from his daughter. He had always hoped his daughter would wed, but it brought him joy to see his daughter so happily matched.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Yes, I had arm wrestling in a Regency fic. LOL I apologize for nothing.


End file.
